What if?
by TheBlacklist88
Summary: Elizabeth Keen and Donald Ressler have been co-workers for about two years, but now they're just starting to go through the what if's. -Posted Chapter Nine- • The Blacklist • Keenler Fanfiction • Starts in The Decembrist Ep.8 when Liz and Donald let Tom go • *reposted chapter 9* (sorry about the mistake)
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Tom walk away was like a knife to the heart, yet it was also very reliving for her. She enjoyed the weight off her shoulders but she hated not getting the answers. That's all Lizzie needed from Tom, she leans back and lets out a slow sigh of relief and pain. A heavy set of eyes are watching her, Donald Ressler. Her head slowly turns over to the man she's seen every day and has been the only and the first to know her deepest secrets, Liz's eyes look straight into Ressler's. She looks away from him suddenly only because she knows that Ressler's going to report her and put her in cuffs, he made that clear less than a couple minutes ago. She takes the keys to the silver Mercedes with her shaky hands and tries to start the car. Donald grabs her wrist gently and looks up at her face which is now filled with tears, "Ill drive" Donald says with his usual concerned voice. A slight nod comes from Agent Keen as Donald gets out of the right side of the car and walks over to the left where he opens the door for her. She steps out and thoughts rush into her mind, what was so special about her? Tom married her just to get what? Reddington? Did he really think she would tell him classified information? All of the thoughts combined caused her to fall into Donald's arms. How Liz was in his arms reminded him of the Stewmaker, the man who was sent to make her suffer and kill her, the same thing happened when we found them, Liz was in Ressler's arms. Lizzie had always thought out all the what if's with her and Ressler in her brain after she had been caught by the horrible man that dissolved bodies, she said to herself that he's her partner and its his job to be there for her and its her job to be there for him. But it was hard to listen to that faint voice in her head at the time. She takes a few quick steps away from Ressler. "I'm sorry" She looks up at him without making eye contact as even more tears come streaming down her face_._ Liz storms to the other side of the car as if she was upset, not at him but at herself. Almost as if she had done something wrong.

•••

The silent car ride was uneventful, except for Ressler almost hitting a squirrel.

They were about to turn into the garage they called the post office when Donald's phone starts ringing violently inside the cup holder. He ignores the phone and turns into the abandoned parking lot guarded by two men. Liz started to get annoyed by the buzzing and by Ressler being such a boy scout. She picked up the phone with temper. "Agent Keen speaking." She said in a formal and confident voice. "You're not just fed up with me, you're fed up with my phone too." Donald says with a chuckle under his voice. It was Cooper "Why are you on Ressler's phone?" he says on the other end of the fuzzy phone line. She doesn't respond, waiting for Cooper to get to the point. "What did you're source say?" Her source, Tom, she hated talking about him let alone thinking about him. She paused for a moment to regroup herself. "Three nine five two Spalding Street, apartment twenty four" She looked back onto the road to see Donald parked in his usual parking spot, the one closest to the elevator that was clearly marked with the number two template in white spray paint. "Great, ill see you there" Cooper said in a strict voice. "But sir, we're here already." She turned to Donald as he let out a large sigh of annoyance and put the keys in the ignition. "Change of plans, I already got a team heading over there." The fuzzy sound turned into nothing as she took the phone away from her ear.

•••

After bringing Allan Fitch to the large box where they kept Red for a short amount of time, Liz, Ressler and a couple of Bomb Squad members, stand in the elevator as they wait for the metal box to reach the blacksite. As the loud doors open Liz steps out and jogs to their office with a large pile of files in her hand, Ressler follows her then closes the door to the office behind them. She puts the heavy stack of files on her desk then hears Ressler trying to convince her again that capturing Tom was a mistake, well that's at least what she thought he was trying to do until he started to apologize of what he had said in the car. When he first said it in the car he had meant it, but now he was having second thoughts. Not just about Tom and what Liz had done, but about Liz. Donald loved that feeling of Liz in his arms, although it had only happened twice it made him want to have the world stop at that exact moment and stay there forever. After the long apology out of the corner of Liz's eye she sees Cooper call her and Ressler over, she walks out of the room and Donald follows. Liz was never nervous around Cooper's boss but she was now, the question sank in, who was my source. She puts her head up and as she's was about to respond to the dreaded question. She hears Ressler's voice come up behind her. "You must be kidding" I turn back to see what he was doing. "Does it sound like I'm kidding?" I turn back and try to stay calm and wait for him to tell them about Tom, then hear the words that she had never want from Cooper's mouth. She loved the job the minute she got it, even though her first day was pretty rough. "It's Reddington, her source is Reddington." Donald Ressler was protecting her?! As he walked away she turns back and gives Donald a look that screamed 'Thank you!' and 'Why?' at the exact same time. She turned back gave both Cooper and his boss a small smile and walked back to her office where she saw Ressler sitting in his chair while he held a phone up to his ear. She didn't know what to feel, but in the moment, she felt anger. He sat like he was listening to a boring lecture in high school. Liz yanked the phone away from his ear and hung it up. "What the hell was that out there?" she hissed. Donald just looked up at her in shock "That call was important to me you know!" he said almost yelling. "You're job might be important too!" they were now screaming at each other. Donald looked out the window that was in the wall of their office, they had caught the attention the only person who wouldn't tell, but would be slightly amused by them fighting, Aram, who sat in his seat and giggled. Donald looked back at Liz, stood from his seat and walked out, because he knew if he stayed in there longer it would have turned into a blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three days since Liz and Donald's fight, it had been weird between them ever since. Liz came to work before Donald that morning to work on their new case, Luther Braxton, she came about one paragraph through the bland description that Red had given her until she heard she elevator door open. Donald Ressler came out with a messenger bag, files and two coffee's. He came into their office, dumped all of his stuff on his chair and slid her the extra coffee he had. "Here, you always look exhausted and you never get coffee." He looked up with a bright smile, Liz lifted her head up and looking deep into his eyes and felt a smile emerging on her face. She let out a small laugh, then returned to reading the file. She found it hard to concentrate on the boring summary because she knew that the fight they had affected their relationship. She slowly put her head up and closed the folder. She stares right at Ressler who was pulling and untangling all of his computer cords. "Donald, I'm sorry about the fight we had, it was my fault and I should have been thanking you instead of getting angry." He looked up with a thoughtful smile. "Liz, I think we've reached the point where we aren't just co-workers anymore I think of us as friends. And that's what friends do for each other." He went back to yanking the cords out of his bag, Liz reaches for the coffee and stares at Ressler. The same question emerged in her mind again, what if?

•••

That whole day at work was exhausting for both Liz and Donald. Liz was packing her stuff into her small backpack she used for work when Ressler came in. "Finally, you're leaving" He said in a good way, like he wanted Liz to go home and relax. She looked up and chuckled then went back to shoving files into the small bag. "Can I ask you something?" He said while looking through the stuffed file cabinet. "What?" She said in a confused voice while she totally lost interest in her bag. "You get to work early and you stay late. I did that when Audrey died, I needed something to keep my mind busy. You do know Keen, you can get someone to help with what's going on." She let out a small laugh as she whipped the bag around her shoulder. "Everyone in this damn place thinks I need help." She said in a voice that was filled with annoyance. Ressler looked at her with a concerned face. She let out a sigh as they look at each other straight in the eyes. She dropped her bag on the chair again as tears began to build up in her eyes, Ressler turned and closed the heavy door. Liz was now sobbing into her hands, Donald gives her a warm hug and rests his head on her soft brown hair that was up in a pony tail. Her voice was unsteady but she managed to get the words out, "I saw him yesterday." She looked up at Donald while trying to wipe away all of her tears. His face was filled with shock and he was lost for words. "Liz, what the hell was he doing. Was he watching you or did you just like see him walking down the road?" Donald softly grasped her elbows while looking down at her devastated face. "I think he was watching me. I don't know he saw me I saw him." She wiped off her face and turned to grab her bag from the chair. Donald softly let go of her but didn't know what to say, he just stood there in shock. She weakly picked up the heavy bag and started to head for the door until Donald stopped her with a tight grasp on her shoulder. Without any thought he glanced up at her. "If you need help you can always call." He let out a little grin, "Ill think about it" she turned and said with a small smile. He heard her walk into the elevator as the sound of the garage doors followed.

•••

When the elevator doors opened to the parade she walked out nervously with her stuffed bag, she felt something was different. Not a good different but she felt as if she were being followed, she walked over to stall number eight, her usual parking spot and froze in her tracks, her car was gone. She looked down at her keys and pressed the panic button a few times, she heard nothing. She turned, trying to look for someone who could possibly know who took her car, the guards were gone when they shouldn't have been, she began to worry even more. The only people left in the post office were Donald and Aram, she knew because their cars were still there. Panic started to take over her mind, she turned and started to run to the elevator, she stepped inside and pushed the button franticly, the doors slowly closed as Liz thought, the person who possibly did this came to her mind, Tom Keen.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank all of you who have read, followed, reviewed and liked my story! I will try to post a new chapter every week (Fridays) If i can't i'll make up for all of the chapters i didn't do in the following week! :) **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Liz left work, Donald started packing up all of the files he needed to review in his messenger bag, after putting in his last file he hears the elevator door open. He turns back to see Liz running out of the elevator then towards their office. "Ressler!" she said panting, her face was filled with worry and shock. "What's wrong?" he glanced out the window and saw Aram making his way over to our office with panic. Liz couldn't get her head straight, her job caused all of this. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she was trying to look for the proper words. Aram was outside of their office door now as Liz just stood there like she couldn't believe what just happened "What's wrong Agent Keen?" she heard Aram mutter behind her. "Someone took my car." She blurted out in front of the two of them. She didn't say who it could possibly be because Aram was there, but Ressler knew exactly what she had thought had happened. Both men just stood there in shock staring at each other in disbelief. "Did you talk to the guards?" Donald said with a panicked voice. She looked up at him while she stroked the scar on her wrist, "They're gone." She quickly stated, Aram turned and went to his desk in the empty war room. Liz was about to turn to follow Aram but Donald's voice stopped her. "Was it Tom?" he said trying to keep his voice down, she turned and nodded in agreement "At least I think so." A couple seconds have passed when they finally realized that they were staring into each others eyes, she turned and Donald followed. They both headed over to Aram who pulled out his laptop and was typing franticly, he looked up with worry to a panicked Donald and a Liz who was starting to calm down. "There's nothing, they cut the video." The worry turned to stress as they Donald and Aram were interrogating all they could out of Liz for what seemed like forever. Donald turned let out a sigh and started to head toward their office, Donald knew Liz was following him because he could hear the clicking of her shoes on the concrete floor. She came in when Donald picking up his messenger bag, "What now, you're just going to leave me here?" she said in an irritated voice. "No, I'm driving you to your 'Home'" she knew why he said it with a sarcastic voice, he was the only one on the task force that knew that she was living out of motels. She let out a sigh and followed Ressler to the elevator while waving bye to Aram.

•••

Liz got into the passenger seat of Donald's SUV as Donald slammed the door behind him, he took out his phone to call Cooper and held it up to his ear. He didn't even start the car yet, Liz was looking around to see if she could find the guards, she couldn't. she turned back to Ressler who was still waiting for Harold to answer "For crying out loud!" she said in a annoyed voice, she snatched the keys from his hand and put them in the ignition of the car and turned them. He glared at her while the ringing stopped, "Harold Cooper speaking" he heard on the other end of the line as Liz was waiting impatiently for Donald to start driving, "Agent Keen's car is gone and so are the guards" "What about the cameras?" Cooper said "Nothing, Aram is still here but he'll probably be leaving soon." Donald heard Liz beside him undo her seat belt as he glanced over, she got out of her side and was making her way over to his. "Okay, I've got a team of people heading over there right now." He heard for the other side of the line in a voice that sounded confident but was really trying to cover up fear. He took the phone away from his ear as he looked to his left to see Liz standing there waiting for him to unlock the car, he chuckled and rolled down his window. "You're not driving by the way." He said with a smile, she let out a little laugh and headed back to the passenger seat.

•••

Donald took a sharp left turn into the motel parking lot in the black SUV, he parked in the stall closest to the room marked with a rusty number eight on the ground floor. He glanced over to Liz who was looking through her stuffed purse for her keys, she pulled them out looked to Ressler then smiled. She reached over and un-buckled her seatbelt, "Thanks for the ride." She said with a genuine smile, "Anytime." She opened the car door then was stopped by Donald's voice once again, "If you ever need anything just call." He looked up at her as she nodded and stepped out. "Goodnight." She mumbled with thoughts racing through her head, "Goodnight" She closed the door and headed over to her room, she opened the door and went inside as she heard the car starting to back up behind her. Once she went inside as she dumped her small purse on her bed and look out the large window to see Ressler backing out of the parking space. All she could do was stare at him, she didn't think of Tom or Cooper or even Reddington for that matter. Her mind was fixed on him.

•••

Once again her dreams turned to nightmares, they weren't like nightmares that she had gotten before, they still had Tom in them but now the task force was there. She only had one nightmare with the task force involved and that was after Anslo Garrick had put a gun to her head. But this time Tom was coming after the task force, all or nothing. He had killed Samar then Aram, Donald, and then he came to kill her. He had kept all the bodies of her co-workers in a warehouse, he brought her there in her own handcuffs with a simple strip of duct tape on her mouth. That's where he tortured her to get answers about Reddington, but the worst part was seeing her colleagues dead. He held a gun to her head as she sat next to the bodies of Aram and Donald, she heard a gunshot and she awoke.


	4. Chapter 4

_**lol xD i lied! In the last chapter i said that i was going to be posting a new chapter every week on (my) Fridays. But, I realized that i should post it every Wednesday (again, my Wednesdays) because it works better with my schedule (School, Work etc.) I hope you're enjoying my story! :D **_

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She stood there in the flames, seeing her father die on the ground, seeing people taking the little girl away. She suddenly remembered something, the scar that was on her right wrist for twenty six years. She lifts her hands and comes to see blood on her wrist. All she can hear is the roaring of the flames and screams of fear. Her eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is Red. She notices Samar, Donald and the memory therapist standing around her. Her head slowly turns to Red, "You were there." She said with fear, he just looked at her but his facial expression looked like he was admitting to it. He was there that night. Donald looks back and yells to the rest of the team that was there with them, "We need a medic!" Red looks at Liz and as he opened his mouth to deflect his actions but Donald loses it "Red what the hell! Why can you never tell the fucking truth?" Red just looks back at him with a smirk while Donald storms off. After the paramedics checked Liz, Donald didn't want to even look at Red at the moment until he heard Liz shout to him to get away. He came down the stairs immediately and placed a blanket around her shoulders, he walked her to the black FBI car where he brought her to the motel.

•••

After being brought back to the fire the nightmares became worse. Every night she would scream in her sleep and every night it would wake her. But surprisingly none of these nightmares could top the one she had gotten about a week ago, her partners dead bodies laying next to her while her ex-husband shot her. She still didn't know if the gunshot was real or fake, she already walked around the outside of the motel and she found nothing, not even a drop of blood. Now she was sitting in her empty, silent office. The memories of the fire when she was young haunted her every time she closed her eyes but she couldn't get it to stop. She sat in her office fiddling the fulcrum in her hand, ever since she found it she took it everywhere just because Red has mentioned how people would kill for it. She hadn't told anyone about it because she thought that no one was trustworthy enough to keep her secret. Donald walked in with a couple files and his work computer, Liz quickly put the small item in her hand which made a firm fist around it. "Have you noticed Samar and Aram?" he said while looking out the window staring at them. "Yeah! I personally think that they're together." She stated while looking at Ressler. "No shit." He said in a sarcastic voice, they both laughed from his response. "Hey can I tell you something?" she quickly changed the subject. "Anything." He was now looking at her instead of Aram and Samar. "You cant tell anyone." She sounded like a teenager trying to convince her friend not to tell a dirty secret. He gives her a reassuring smile "I wont." She gets up from her chair walks past Ressler and closes the door, they both look each other in the eyes as she spills her secret. "I have the Fulcrum." She looks up to him to see shock on his face, she interrupts his thinking and holds it up as he just stares at it. He's literally lost for words, "Oh and I also wanted to ask you something." He just looks at her, still trying to process what she had just said. "Why are you so protective of me?" she stands there in science as she waits for an answer. He was pretty straight forward to that question, "Liz I already told that I think of us a-" Liz interrupts him. "Yeah but at one point you chose your job over Audrey, and now you're choosing **_me_** over your job?" he just stood there in silence, Liz was sitting on the edge of Donald's desk as he moved closer to her. She was feeling her cheeks turning pink. She never paid much attention to how good he smelled and the perfection of his hair, but now she did. Nor did Donald pay attention to how her blue eyes reflected the light or how she was perfectly dressed, but now he did. A few seconds later their lips touched each others gently, the kiss turned more intense, they threw each other on his desk. They knocked off a couple pencils, a stack of files and a glass that shattered louder than both of them had anticipated. Harold was in the war room with Aram and Samar talking about the current Blacklister. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. They all looked over to where the sound came from, Liz and Donald's office. The blinds were closed so Cooper walked up to the metal door and turned the handle. When the door opened they all just stood there is shock, Donald stood from the desk and tried not to make eye contact with either of them. Harold was pissed off. "What the hell! Both of you meet me in my office!" everyone in the war room was now staring as Cooper stormed out of their office. When he left they didn't say a word to each other, Liz buttoned up the undone buttons on her shirt that he had undone and put on her blazer as Donald re-tied his tie which Liz ripped off. They both headed out with only about a few people staring, "HA!" Donald heard Aram yell as Samar sighed and gave him what looked like a fifty dollar bill. Great, He thought. Now he's about to get fired.

•••

They sat in Coopers office in silence trying not to look at each other. Harold walked in with a Bureau glass identical to the one they had knocked over, he sat in his swivel chair and placed the glass on his desk. "As you clearly know this is unacceptable." He said a voice that was ten times more strict than normal. Liz felt herself starting to sweat more as the silence continued and started to get more intimidating. "The Bureau accepts relationships between partners but it may not be the safest bet." They both nodded in guilt, "Well. They accept it if it doesn't interfere with your work, but this is. In fact it wasn't just interfering with your work, because you're at work. And that's a whole new story." Donald looked up as he wanted to savor the moment, not the pain. He wanted to savor having a job, and a good one. Liz was just as nervous, she was stroking the scar on her wrist as thoughts poured into her head. Harold leaned back in his chair and let out a small sigh, "But you two are my best agents. I cant let both of you go." Liz' head jerked up with surprise, now making eye contact with Cooper. Ressler also looked up but still avoided eye contact. "Now both of you get back to work." He said in an extremely strict voice, they both didn't know how to react. Both of them just sat there trying to comprehend the words that came from coopers mouth. He gave them both a small grin as they slowly get up and leave his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry, this chapter is short :( (and its late!) so im REALLY sorry about that but the next one will be longer ****_and_**** it will be on time! Thanks! (and sorry) -Chloe (Theblacklist88)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They hadn't talked about the kiss that happened about five days ago. It was like it had never happened, Cooper didn't talk about it nor did Aram and Samar. Ressler looks out the window in the empty room seeing all the guards outside, he hears Liz enter the room. "Looks like we're hostages now, too" he says turning back to Keen. "Ressler, I think I'm in trouble" she stated in a nervous voice. He didn't know what to say. "you think you…" she cut him off, "I got a call from Metro PD. They've got a missing persons case, the DC harbormaster." He had a pretty good idea where this was going, "He showed up where I was holding Tom." She said, Donald interrupts her explanation. "Whoa, whoa, whatever you're about to confess Keen, don't." She replied quickly to make sure that he knew that she didn't kill him. "I didn't kill him, I didn't. It was Tom." The name sunk in, That son of a bitch. She kept on explaining and soon he realized that Tom was just trying to protect Liz, "Was there witnesses? Somebody must have been watching Tom while you weren't there." He asked. "There was someone." She looked up at him, "Samuel Aleko." She made eye contact with him. "try to get in contact with him." He said while he turned and started to head for the door, he was trying to avoid the topic that has been the only thing on his mind for the past five days. "Wait." Liz said behind him. He turned to see that she was walking slowly towards him, "What?" she was now standing just inches away from him "We need to talk" He knew exactly what Liz wanted to talk about, but he didn't even know what to think about the kiss. Did he like Special Agent Elizabeth Keen? Or did he kiss her because it felt right in the moment? The silence was nagging them to talk, Donald opened his mouth to speak. "I know, it's complicated." She looked up at him with a weak smile, Donald took a step back, "Ill think about it Keen." He said in a soft voice and a smile as he turned away. She stood in the empty room with thoughts and questions circulating through her head. Her mind only came up with one thought. What the hell has this turned into?

•••

When they arrived in Washington they were brought back to the post office by A black SUV. It held Keen, Ressler and an F.B.I agent. The doors to the elevator rattled open as they all stepped out onto the concrete floor. Liz stopped in her tracks as Donald does the same behind her. There he was, the one and only Raymond Reddington sitting at a desk in the middle of the war room. "How are my love birds?" Red says and raises his hands with excitement. Donald starts to deflect himself "Wha.." his mind interrupted his mouth. Of course, Donald thought, Raymond Reddington knows everything. Liz changes the subject "how the hell did you even get in this facility when the CIA are franticly searching for you?" Red started twirling in the swivel chair, he stops and faces the two of them with a rebellious smile. "I hear the stupid Bureau glasses aren't your friend" they both stand in front of him with wide eyes and shocked faces. Liz glared at him and walked away with temper. Donald take a few steps closer to him "What the hell are you doing Red?" he hissed in his face. Red looked down then looked back at him in the eyes, "I'm breathing, sitting and talking. If that's too much for you please leave." he said with a large grin on his face. "Who the hell told you?" he said with anger. He just sat there with an intimidating smile on his face. Ressler glared at him and walked towards their office trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

After Liz' car was taken by Tom, Ressler drove her to and from work everyday. When Coopers team arrived to the blacksite, they found the guards' bodies hidden in a near-by dumpster, one got a bullet to the chest and the other got a bullet to the shoulder and bled out. Liz quickly grabbed her stuff from their office and headed to the parking lot. Her shoes clicked while jogging in the empty space with only a dozen cars. She made her way to parking stall number two and Donald's car was gone. Confused, she pulled out her phone and pressed number five. She never exactly knew why she put him on speed dial, _maybe because I made out with him in our office_, Liz thought sarcastically. She heard about one or two rings until she was startled by a loud car horn behind her, Donald was in his car taping his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. She got in and put her bag near her feet, "sorry! I didn't think I'd have you waiting that long." She slammed the door and put on her seat belt. "I was waiting out here for thirty minutes!" he wined "what were you doing anyways?" he asked. She looked at him with an uncertain face, "Please don't tell me you're getting Aram to help you with the Fulcrum." He questioned. "fine. Maybe." He groaned as she turned her head forwards. "I still think you should tell Red" he said with a concerned voice. She didn't respond and kept looking towards the road. They exited the parking lot and turned onto the empty street. To their right the sun was making its way down and the street lights were turned on. Donald could feel Liz staring at her, and he knew exactly why. "I thought about it Keen." He said. They could hear another car roar on the empty street, they were definitely over the speed limit. Liz looked out the rearview mirror and saw the silver car making its way over to theirs. Donald didn't pay attention to it and continued, "work is… hectic, and Har…" he looked out his rearview mirror "what the fuck?" the car was a silver Mercedes, it looked beat up and the passenger window was broken. The car approached beside them slowing down to go the same speed. Liz looked to the right as Ressler was driving faster, trying to pass the other car. "Ressler!" she yelled. He looked to his right and saw Tom, and recognized Liz' car. Tom looked over and rammed the car against Donald's, causing them to drive on the opposite side of the road. All the windows on the right side shattered. Tom sped ahead, and Ressler tried to catch up. "Res- Donald!" she yelled while sweeping broken glass off of her lap. Ressler's eyes were fixed on the silver car racing ahead of them, "Its ok! Let him go." She panted. He didn't listen and turned right at a four way stop. "You're not going..." she stuttered, "yeah I am." He said in a strict voice. He was going to crash into his car at an intersection, causing him to run by foot or to surrender. Ressler turned left onto the empty road, trying to go as fast as he could. "Ressler do-" he interrupted her "I already am" he said while the car made a sharp turn onto the road they were previously on. There was barely any impact. _Am I dead_? Liz thought, cautiously she opened her eyes to see the air bag had deployed. They crashed straight into a set of traffic lights. She heard Tom's car speed away, "Ressler are you okay?" she asked turning over to him to see him trying to get the air bag out of his face, "I think so. You?" he asked. they heard concerned residents making their way over to the car. "yeah." She replied while kicking the door open as the sound of sirens began to fill the air. She and Ressler got out of the car as a few people asked if they were okay. They both said that they were fine. An ambulance and two police cars showed up, they got checked by the paramedics and thankfully neither of them broke anything. A couple of police officers made their way over to them, "Detectives Brooks and Ross" Brooks said. He had brown hair shaped similar to Ressler's hair style, Ross had blonde short hair and they both wore a suit and tie. Liz and Ressler shook both of their hands. "and I understand both of you work for the FBI. Correct?" Brooks asked. Both Donald and Liz nodded their heads in agreement. The officers kept asking them simple questions, Have you ever used drugs?, Were you drinking? Or, Where were you headed? They answered in honest responses, no, no and home. Liz started to lose interest but still answered the questions and pretended to be more intrigued in the interrogation. Ross was jotting down some notes on his notepad, "Were you over the speed limit?" he asked. Donald replied quickly but not too quick "No." he lied. Liz glared over to him with a 'u messed up' face. Ross made uncertain eye contact with Donald over his notepad. "Were you over the speed limit?" he asked again. Donald's face became more serious had he casually put his hands on his hips "I already answered that, no." he snapped. Ross looked back down to scribble down more notes. Liz and Donald glanced at each other in worry. Liz started to think more and more about the situation. _What if we didn't survive? What if we actually crashed into him? __What if Cooper finds out about Tom?_

_•••_

After the crash they headed to their separate houses by a taxi. Ressler got his car towed and taken to a car shop. Liz kept on apologizing all night until Ressler finally convinced her that it was his decision to turn and she shouldn't feel bad. She got to work late the next day, she hopped out of the elevator and rushed to her office where she found Ressler sitting in his swivel chair and twirling around with a phone up to his ear. At the sight of her he smiled, her dark blue blouse, black blazer and the flats that she wore everyday that made a light click when they hit the floor. She walked past him and set her bag down on her desk and started taking out some files. It sounded like Ressler was just finishing a call, "Yeah ill tell her that." He said with a laugh "Okay. Bye." He took the phone away from his ear with a slight smile and turned to face Liz. He handed over a fifty dollar bill "I owe you this" he said. She looked up with confusion "Why.." she asked while raising an eyebrow. He lifted up his phone "that was Samar" he said. Liz looked at him with confusion plastered on her face. "What did she say?" she asked. "she called me to tell Cooper that she's sick" he said. She frowned a bit "is she okay?" she asked. "yeah just a cold" he replied. "But why do I get fifty dollars?" she said looking at the bill sitting in between the desks. He leaned back in his seat "remember when we made that bet about two weeks ago?" he looked up at her. "oh yeah!" she paused with an astonished face. "They went on a date?" she said with excitement and picked up the bill on the desk. "Yep.." Donald said with a smile on his face. He sat up and picked up his pen from the desk and started to write something down on a note pad while Liz put the bill into her wallet. He sat up and put the pen on the desk. "I never answered your question yet." He said with a guilty voice. She looked up and placed her purse on the desk and bit her bottom lip with a nervous face. "Last night I was about to say no, that it wasn't going to work out. But then I saw that di.." he paused and let out a small giggle. "lets just call him a prick." He looked up at her with a serious face again. "and… I just.. felt more protective of you then I ever had. It wasn't a friend type of protectiveness… it was more." Liz was lost for words, she stood there like an idiot. "like you said before, its complicated but-" he stood from his chair and walked towards Liz. He cupped his hand on her face and leaned in closer until their lips touched softly. The kiss went from the princess and the frog from a fairy tale to Edward and Bella from Twilight. Suddenly, Liz' phone started ringing loudly and they pulled away from each other and took a second to look each other in the eye. She sighed and picked up her phone to check who it was, Nick's pizza was calling. He stepped back and sat down in his chair "Fuck you Raymond Reddington" he said with a laugh. she laughed back and headed out of the office. Donald was sitting in his chair, trying to comprehend what just happened. Liz rushed back inside with an annoyed look on her face and picked up her purse. "What did he say?" he said in the calmest voice he could manage. "He wants to meet me" she said. He smiled and watched her walk out of the Post Office with confidence. Aram came in and knocked on the door uncomfortably "hey umm. Cooper wants us" he said gesturing towards the war room. "okay" he said, sitting up. He was barely present when Aram came in and still wasn't during Cooper's talk about the Blacklister. He was only thinking about Liz.


	7. Chapter 7

Liz' nightmare was suddenly disrupted by the alarm clock on her phone, making a loud twinkling sound along with the sound of it buzzing on the nightstand. A faint scream came from her as her dream was coming to an end. She awoke sitting up with heavy breathing from the nightmare, she sighed and dropped back into her bed with the obnoxious twinkling still present. She picked up her phone and turned off her alarm. Surprisingly, she got a call and two texts from Ressler. 'Hey I just wanted to say sorry for how crappy I treated you. But I mean it, u really need a vacation :)' she remembered when he got angry at her after when she told him she was going to the police. She smiled at the thought of Ressler apologizing to her.

When they first met, he was a uptight FBI agent that treated everybody the same and didn't dare break a rule. The second text read: 'I got my car picked up from the shop last night, ill pick you up at your place at nine.' Her eyes trailed up to the top of her screen to check the time. "Shit!" it was ten minutes to nine. She sprang out of bed and changed into a dark purple blouse and a black blazer. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and put on a minimal amount of makeup. Just as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush she head a knock at the door, she quickly went over to answer it. She opened the door and Donald was standing there dressed as usual, "well. you don't look ready" he looked extremely uncomfortable and let out a small giggle.

"wow I didn't know my breath smelt that bad" she let him inside and he sat

on the end of her bed. He started to laugh again "What?" she asked. "its not your breath… you're half dressed" he laughed even harder this time but tried his best to hold it in. Her cheeks turned pink realizing she hadn't put pants on. She swore to herself while rummaging through her closet trying to look for a pair of dress pants. She found a pair and started yanking them on herself "how's the car?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled "you just asked if my car was doing good as if it were a person" she glared at him "you really hate me don't you" she said sarcastically. He replied with a small laugh.

•••

It was around twelve o' clock and there was no sign of Reddington, that meant no new Blacklister. Aram, Samar and Donald all stared at Liz who held her phone to her ear. Donald found himself tapping his fingers on the desk rapidly "He told us he was going to come today, right?" he said impatiently. Liz lifted the phone away from her ear as Samar spoke "Yeah, Wednesday the fourth." She agreed. Donald was getting more impatient by the minute. Liz tossed her phone on Aram's desk "straight to voice mail." She sighed. Not even Dembe picked up. he had to be up to something, she thought.

They heard Harold come down the small set of stairs. "anything on

Reddington?" he asked in a strict voice. "No, not yet sir." Aram replied. Harold stood around the elevated desk along with them and sighed "Take lunch early." He said to all of them with a smile. He paused for a second then returned to his office. Liz and Donald turned to head back to their office as Aram looked down at his computer again until Samar's voice interrupted them "do you guys want to grab lunch together or something?" they all stood there for a couple seconds until Liz broke the silence. "Like… all four of us?"

she regretted saying that after Samar looked at her like she was an

idiot. "No. just me the lamp and a stack of files." She said sarcastically "what do you think? Yes all of us! It can be like a mini double date!" she said with excitement. Aram looked like he was up for it while Donald and Liz stood there in shock. "N-No." she giggled a bit while her face turned a bright pink Donald spoke up "yeah um we-" he stuttered and Liz tried to finish his sentence "we umm wan-" Aram interrupted them "Come on guys! We saw you two make out in your office, and you said you were going to try to make it work." He said.

Liz replied "Yeah bu… Wait. How do you kno-" Samar interrupted her "Just, forget it" she said quickly. "was it Red?" she asked in

frustration. Both Aram and Samar looked at them with guilty faces. "what the hell did he do? Set up cameras in our office? Get you two to watch us?" Donald bursted out with anger. Aram sighed "cameras" he said. Donald put his hands on his hips as Samar whispered something to Aram. Samar spoke up, "we'll take them down if you have lunch with us." She had a evil grin on her face. Without any thought Liz replied "deal." She paused then stormed back to their office "wai-" Ressler started but Liz walked right past him, not close enough to touch him but close enough to leave the sweet smell of her perfume in his nose. He sighed with anger "oh god." Donald said under his breath. He could tell his first date with Liz (and, Samar and Aram) wasn't going to go very well.


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally know where i want this story to go now :) i think hinted to little things in the previous chapters, so plz ignore that xD**

The warm sun shone through the dusty blinds making Liz squint at the blinding light. Ressler tapped his fingers impatiently on the table for four, glanced at his watch and took a deep sigh. "what if they set us up?" he said in an angry voice. "Ressler." She said with a slow, strict voice. "What if they never come?" he said again. Liz just glared at him trying to make him shut up. "What if Coo-" she interrupted him "Ressler. They would nev-" he just kept talking like she wasn't there "What if Cooper was on it too!" Liz tried blocking the sun with her hand and spoke "they're probably on their way now." She groaned. "It all makes sense! Red bails, Cooper gives us a long lunch, they convince us to do this stupid 'date' thing" Liz glares at him again "Cooper calls Samar up to his office and they tell us to wait for them here and they ditch us!" he stares at Liz, waiting for an answer as she picks up the fork and examines it.

She places it on the white cloth napkin and picks up her phone "Ill call her" she says "Thank you!" he says with relief. She goes into her contacts and finds Samar – personal. He holds the phone up to her ear. One ring, two rings, three rings. She hears her pick up but there was no noise on the other end. "Hey Samar!" she said in a cheerful voice "Where are you?" she said. There was a long pause then a deep male voice rang through her ear "Which one is Samar? The man or the woman? I was never really good with names." The man said with an obnoxious laugh. Liz looked up at Ressler and gestured for them to go in panic. "Who the hell is this?" she hissed while making her way out of the small restaurant. They went through the front doors and she turned the phone to speaker.

The man on the other end of the phone let out another laugh "you work for the FBI too right?" he chuckled even more "You guys are idiots!" Ressler started to lose it "Hey! Where are Agents Navabi and Mojtabai?!" he yelled into the phone "whoa. Boyfriend came to save the day, huh Agent Keen?" Ressler felt a drop in his stomach, why was he always being called Liz' boyfriend? First Tom then Samar and Aram and now this dick?! Liz was even more worried about the situation, the man knew her name. Whenever criminals know who she is, it never turns out good. "Seventy-Two hours until you find them hanging by their necks… or I can shot them. your choice" the line went dead.

Liz looked up to Ressler as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and held it up to his ear. They ran to their car while Ressler called Cooper. "Samar and Aram have been captured" he said through the phone. Liz unlocked the car and they hopped into it. She started the Bureau's car as Ressler was explaining what happened to Cooper "They have Samar's phone you need to track it before they tamper with it!" Ressler said as they sped out of the parking lot. Ressler leaned over and switched on the flashing red and blue lights and the sirens. Liz maneuvered through stopping cars as fast as she could. They needed to get Samar and Aram back in one piece, come hell or high water.

•••

It was now 1:42 AM in the post office, things have died down since they both arrived from the restaurant. There were coffee cups scattered everywhere, on each desk, a couple on the floor and one in everyone's hand. There were about twenty five agents who stayed and helped search for Samar and Aram for the night, that number quickly decreased as midnight came. Now, there were only about ten agents left, including Liz and Donald. Liz was sitting at her desk staring at a map of the area on her computer screen. Donald stomped into their office and dumped the last bit of coffee into his mouth and sighed.

"Who the hell would take them?" he wined "Why would they want two FBI agents?" he stared at Liz. She looks up at him and opens her mouth to speak until a familiar voice appears behind her. "To sculpt! And then probably put a bullet in their head and toss them in a near by dumpster." About time Red showed up. She turned towards him in the swivel chair. "Wai-" she started, Ressler cut her off "Bullshit!" Ressler yells and storms out of the office. "Yes Lizzie. He sculpts them. Out of crappy over priced marble" he takes of his fedora and tosses it on her desk "he started using that after that asshole stole two million of my own money" he says to himself.

They hear a bang from outside of the office, Ressler threw a stack of files on a desk. "You might want to get Donald more coffee." he says. Liz glares at him "How do we find this... Sculptor?"


	9. Chapter 9

**omg guys im sooo sorry! if you read this chapter before it had all of these stupid code type things but yeah it was being shitty. promise it wont happen again! :)**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Flashes of red and blue, a loud crash, broken glass, blood, screams. Her eyes flutter open and hazily start to examine the grey concrete walls, the lone rusty chair in the middle of the room and the slightly off colour door parallel to her. She looks down at herself, her left arm and foot were thoroughly patched up and her gun and badge were missing. She slowly started to recall things. Samar and Aram were missing, no. captured. Red handed over a location, she was ordered to go with no backup and no intelligence on what was waiting for her.

A large gasoline truck passed, out of control (or the driver was extremely ruthless) She crashed, right in the side of the large vehicle. She attempted to stand but pain shot up her arm and she quickly gave up. the door started to rattle, like someone was trying to unlock it. Two men walked in with an oversized first aid kit, one of them looked like a doctor. He wore an ugly blue pair of scrubs that went horrendously with his short red hair. And the other had brown shaggy hair and clenched a gun with his strong right hand. She felt a lump in her throat, "Were am I?" she asked.

•••

Its been two days since Aram and Samar have been taken. They were given three. From what Ressler knew, Liz was checking out the location Red had given them, by herself. He tried to force his way in going with her but Cooper ordered him to stay. Was he worried about her? Yes, and it hurt like hell. He heard a light click, his pen slipped from his hand during his thoughts. He looked up to see the notepad with the pen scribbles on it. Next to it was his phone. He gazed at it for a few seconds, Debating to himself if he should call Liz or not.

He knew Cooper wouldn't approve but he constantly felt a dropping feeling in his stomach that wouldn't go away until he heard her voice. He reached for his phone and called Liz. While the phone rang he made his way to their office so he could keep a low profile. The ringing stopped, "This is Special Agent Elizabeth Keen, I'm currently unavai-" he hung up and tossed his phone on his desk. He tried to convince himself she was fine, but he couldn't for some reason. His instincts were telling him she was in trouble.

He snatched the phone from the top of the table and called her anxiously again. The ringing had stopped and he heard distant chatter. "Keen, are you okay?" there was an answer on the other end, but it certainly wasn't Keen's voice. "who is this?" the man asked in a powerful voice. He heard Liz yelling in the background. "Ressler! Track my phone you douc-" her scream followed. It was filled with pain and weakness, he had never heard her scream like that. He was speechless. How much he cared for her. He needed to find her.


End file.
